Kono-naoko, Rem's back?
by Legata
Summary: This is my first fan-fic, so go easy on meh. I was inspired to write this from a fan fiction called "Sand and Light". Well, thats it mostly. Please R&R! First Chapter- The Mysterious Dream


Hi, This is the narrator mun, Legata, Um...I really don't have anything to say except, enjoy meh' story! Thank ya's! Oh, by the way, I will be placing random comments on the story in some of my chapters and random chat between me and....TheEliteGoddess2! My Trigun Partner, Well, Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Trigun or any of its characters though I wish I did, but I do own my characters I have placed in this story, please enjoy!

"Please, No, Don't!" A girl with long straight strands of black hair pleaded sitting on her legs, a tall figure standing over her. "Please! I beg you! Don't kill him!" She pleaded more desperately. Strands of beaded tears ran down the women's face. The figure just grinned, a sick, evil, grin. The kind of pleasured grin Knives always had on when he was killing or torturing an innocent person. Vash just stood there, watching the whole thing as the figure pulled out something that seemed to be a gun. But wait, the gun was glowing, or was it an illusion? Vash couldn't tell. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light.

The outlaw woke up, sweating and short of breath; His eyes wide and filled with fear. "It... was just a dream...." Vash managed to say in between his small gasps for air. He got up, a little shaky at first, but quickly regaining his footing. "Who was that girl?" He thought to himself. "She looked so much like her..." He then slowly made his way to the closet putting his red coat on before proceeding outside. He didn't feel much like going back to sleep, So he decided taking a walk might be better. The outlaw slowly made his way away from March City and the hotel at which he was staying. He walked over to a boulder that sat on the sand and leaned against it, looking at the five moons. He looked at one particularly, The one which he had accidentally put a crater in that oh so many years ago. Lost in thought, he slid down to a sitting position leaning against the rock for extra support. 

"Rem..." He whispered to himself. The dream kept coming back to him, That girl, knelt down, begging for someone she must have loved dearly to be spared. As he continued to think about the dream, the figure standing over her came into mind, With that frightening grin on his face. The first thing that came to mind was knives. 

"Even now that he's gone, he's still in my nightmares." But the more Vash thought about it...The more he didn't think the person in his dream was Knives. His thought was suddenly interrupted when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Tongari.." The man said with a half smile leaning sideways against the rock. Vash turned around smiling slightly. "Why do you always call me that?" 

"Well it's true isn't it, Spiky?" The man replied. Vash just smiled. "So, what are you doing out here so late Wolfwood?" he asked. 

"I think I should be asking you that Tongari.." Wolfwood said pushing himself off of the rock and walking closer to Vash.

"I asked you first" Vash said, a hint of humor in his voice. 

"Well, I saw you leave the hotel in the middle of the night...Walk out of town...and disappear behind a boulder... My instincts tell me there's something wrong with that picture.." He replied keeping his eyes on Vash whom had gotten lost in his own little fantasy world. "Tongari? Hello? Vash!" Vash shook his head looking to the priest.

"Sorry," He said. "I was thinking about a dream I ----" 

"Another Dream?!?" Wolfwood exclaimed cutting Vash off. "Toonnngggaarrrii...." He said putting his palm to his head in a matter of disbelief. 

"No, This one was diff..." Vash started to explain, but once again Wolfwood cut him off. 

"A dream is a dream, There all the same. The images might be different, but there still..." This time Vash cut him off. 

"This one was different!" He shouted annoyed by Wolfwood's logic. They didn't say anything to each other for the next few minutes, both now looking at the stars. After about five minutes Vash became aware of some faint footsteps not too far from them. He silently put his hand on his gun, feeling the familiar warmth of it. Vash then put his gaze back on the star filled sky keeping an ear out for the footsteps, which had ceased. Suddenly, There was a gun shot from behind him. He snapped around in an instant to find Wolfwood pointing his gun into the shadows, smoke swirling up from the nose of it. 

"Watch it!" An angry voice said from the shadowy realm.

"Meryl?" Vash asked the person. "Is that you?"

Meryl proceeded out of the dark, Wolfwood hesitantly putting down his gun after receiving a look from Vash. As all this happened, an unknown onlooker watched from a ledge in the distance, "Vash..." 

Translation(s)

Tongari- Spiky

Well, there's the first chap. Hope ya liked it! Byers! That is until I get my second chapter up..^_^; heh ::The psyco narrator skips off to go do her next chapter, and grab a ham sandwich:: 


End file.
